


Die Gewerbeaufsicht

by A7064



Series: Humorige Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: [Ron Weasley/Dolores Umbridge] Ron bekommt in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Besuch von der Gewerbeaufsicht, in der Person von Dolores Umbridge. Ein Treffen, das zur Eskalation prädestiniert ist. — Als Ron später seinem Bruder davon erzählt, brennt George eine Frage auf der Zunge: Weshalb hat Ron Lippenstiftabdrücke im Gesicht?
Relationships: Dolores Umbridge/Ron Weasley
Series: Humorige Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065125
Kudos: 1





	Die Gewerbeaufsicht

George Weasley seufzte, als er die Aurorenzentrale betrat. Die Nachricht hatte ihn überrascht, aber er war so schnell wie möglich aufgebrochen, um seinen Bruder abzuholen. „Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley mein Name", er winkte dem erstbesten Auror zu, der gerade in sein Käsebrötchen beißen wollte.

Verdattert hielt der mittelalte Mann inne, anscheinend war er es nicht gewohnt, so energisch angesprochen zu werden. „Wie kann man Ihnen helfen?", fragte er dennoch höflich-reserviert und legte sein Essen beiseite.

„Ich bin hier für meinen Bruder, Ronald Weasley", erklärte George und fixierte den Fettfleck auf dem Hemdkragen des Auroren. Wie der wohl dorthin gekommen ist?

„Ach so, ja!", stieß er aus, als würde es ihm gerade wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen. „Dann kommen Sie mal mit, junger Mann."

George folgte, aber nicht ohne das Käsebrötchen zu stibitzen und es auf einen anderen Platz abzulegen. Das würde nachher noch für Amüsement in der Aurorenzentrale sorgen! Er kicherte in sich hinein.

Gemeinsam trotteten sie zu den Gewahrsamszellen und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs öffneten sich dutzende Riegel an der Tür. Langsam schwang sie auf. Zum Vorschein kam sein jüngerer Bruder, mit rotem verzausten Haar und Lippenstiftabdrücken, die auf dem ganzen Gesicht verteilt waren. Er sah aus, als hätte der kleine Hugo einen Stempel und ein Stempelkissen gefunden und die Haut seines Vaters als Papier missbraucht. Mit gesenktem Kopf kam er aus der Zelle gekrochen und auf dem Weg zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ sagte keiner ein Wort.

„Du weißt, was für ein Ärger du mir eingebrockt hast?", fragte George mit so ernster Stimme wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und es knackte.

„Es war nicht meine Schuld!", protestierte Ron zugleich.

George musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Wie siehst du aus? Hattest du ein Techtelmechtel mit Hermine gehabt und die Gewerbeaufsicht ist hereingeplatzt?"

Ron ballte die Hände. „Scheiß Gewerbeaufsicht! Die ist an allem Schuld!"

„Bestimmt!", sagte George trocken. „Halt! … Das bringt dich noch mehr in Erklärungsnot."

„Du würdest mir doch sowieso nicht glauben!", schrie Ron und fuhr durch seine Haare. Fünf Minuten des Brüllens, zwei Tafeln Schokolade und eine Tasse Früchtetee und er versuchte trotzdem zu erklären, was vorgefallen war.

oOo

_neun Stunden zuvor, am Morgen des Tages_

Ronald Weasley drehte das _Geöffnet_ \- Schild um und schloss die Tür zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ auf. Er war auf einen anstrengenden Tag eingestellt. Es war Weihnachtszeit, viele verzweifelte Eltern suchten auf den letzten Drücker noch Geschenke für ihre Kinder. Zudem hatte George sich Urlaub genommen, um mit seiner Familie einen Tagesausflug zu machen. Ron grummelte vor sich hin und wies die neue Aushilfe schon mal in die Bedienung der Kasse ein. Wahrscheinlich würde sie den ganzen Tag dort stehen und nicht wegkommen, während er die Beratung der Kunden übernahm und mit Fragen überrannt werden würde. Er war gerade dabei, einige Regale aufzufüllen, als die kleinen Glöckchen klingelten. Der erste Besucher war eingetreten. Minuten später hörte er, wie sich dieser an die Aushilfe wandte. _Der hatte aber schnell etwas gefunden._ Ron blickte auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach neun. Eine ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit. Die meisten Besucher strömten erst gegen Mittag in den Laden.

„Mr. Weasley!", brüllte die Aushilfe durch den Raum. „Mögen Sie bitte einmal kommen?"

Entspannt lief er zu der Kasse und beim Anblick von Dolores Umbridge wäre ihm beinahe die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt.

„ _Dolores Umbridge? Umbrigde? Die alte Hexe? Das pinke Monster mit dem Katzen-Fetisch?"_

_Ron nickte und George blies die Backen auf._

„Chrm Chrm. Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley", begrüßte sie ihn. „Dolores Umbridge von der Gewerbeaufsicht. Ich bin gekommen, um die Stichhaltigkeit der Beschwerden, die gegen ihr _Scherz-...artikel-...geschäft_ vorliegen zu überprüfen." Sie hatte eine Akte aufgeklappt und las daraus vor, als würde sie sich zum ersten Mal damit beschäftigen. Auf dem Kassentresen legte sie die Unterlagen ab und schob sich die Brille zurecht. „Wollen wir beginnen?" Ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln verätzte Ron den Tag.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich wusste nicht, dass Sie kommen und mein Bruder ist heute nicht da." Er verschränkte die Arme. „Ich erwarte heute noch einen Besucheransturm. Das Weihnachtsgeschäft kommt in seine Hochphase."

Umbridge war nicht beeindruckt. „Sie sind doch Mr. Ron Weasley, nicht?"

Er nickte bloß.

„Dann ist doch alles im Lot? Es muss nur ein Inhaber anwesend sein. Wollen wir dann beginnen? Wenn sie mitmachen, werde ich nicht lange hier sein."

„Sie hätten sich doch anmelden können!", protestierte Ron.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihn an. „Wo wäre denn da der Sinn, Mr. Weasley? Dann hätten Sie ja Zeit, die etwaigen Missstände zu verdecken."

„ _Das hättest du dir aber auch denken können", seufzte George und trank einen Schluck vom Tee._

_Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hätte er doch bloß nicht angefangen, es seinem Bruder zu erzählen? Wie sollte er nur durch den Rest der Geschichte kommen?_

Thema Nr. Eins: Juxzauberstäbe

„Na, gut. Dann fangen Sie mal an. Welche Beschwerden gab es denn?", brummte Ron.

„Chrm Chrm. Also gut. Die erste Beschwerde, anonymisiert natürlich, betrifft", sie kramte in ihren Unterlagen und zog ein Blatt hervor, „Hier hab' ich es: Die Juxzauberstäbe."

Ron brummte. „Die Juxzauberstäbe? Was ist denn mit denen? Die funktionieren doch einwandfrei."

„ _Anders als andere Verkaufsgegenstände bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze",_ _fügte Ron an._

„ _Nimm das zurück!"_

„ _Nö."_

„Das ist das Problem. Der Beschwerdeführer schreibt, dass er sich gegen einen beißwütigen Hund verteidigen wollte und in diesem wichtigen Moment unwissend zu einem Juxzauberstab gegriffen hat." Sie starrte ihn böse an, als hätte _er_ den Hund von der Leine gelassen. „Natürlich konnte er sich dadurch nicht mehr adäquat verteidigen."

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Er sah täuschend echt aus."

„Das ist doch der Sinn." Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Dass er den Juxzauberstab mit einem echten verwechselt hat, spricht doch für die Qualität des Produktes. Ich kann doch nichts für die Dummheit des Kunden."

Umbridge hob die Augenbrauen. „Selbstverständlich können wir sie für die Unwissenheit des Verbrauchers haftbar machen. _Sie_ haben doch ein gefährliches Produkt in den wirtschaftlichen Verkehr gebracht."

„Der Juxzauberstab ist doch nicht per se gefährlich!"

„Ich muss das mit eigenen Augen sehen!"

Ron stöhnte genervt, doch holte ohne weitere Widerworte eine Warenprobe. Umbridge untersuchte die Schachtel mit der Zauberstabattrappe so akribisch, als wäre es ein archäologisches Fundstück. Endlich, nach minutenlangem Wenden und dem Lesen des Kleingedruckten öffnete sie die Verpackung und nahm ihn in die Hand. Sogleich verbog sich der Zauberstab und machte die Geräusche einer schnatternden Ente.

„Ach, Sie haben das Modell ‚Enterich'", spulte Ron ab, doch schon an ihrem steifen Blick konnte er sagen, dass ihr nicht gefiel, was sie sah. „Sehen Sie, es funktioniert, wie es soll. Und es besteht keinerlei Verletzungsgefahr. Für Verwechslungen können wir auch nichts."

„Chrm Chrm", stieß Umbridge aus. „Aber es steht nichts in den Warnhinweisen."

„Wie? Warnhinweise?", entwich es Ron. „Was sollte denn da auch stehen?"

„Na, ja. Dass es nicht als Ersatz für einen echten Zauberstab gedacht ist."

Ron blinzelte einige Sekunden lang, doch sie brach nicht in Lachen aus. „Wollen Sie mir einen Bären aufbinden?"

„Sie sind hier der mit dem Scherzartikelladen."

„ _Humor! Das hätte ich dem alten Krötengesicht gar nicht zugetraut."_

„ _Ich auch nicht, George, ich auch nicht."_

„Wissen Sie, was Sie von mir verlangen? Ich kann doch nicht gegen alles Warnungen auf die Packung schreiben. Dann… Dann muss ich ja 500-seitige Bedienungsanleitungen beilegen! Ich werde doch auf den gesunden Menschenverstand vertrauen dürfen!"

Vielsagend blickte Umbridge sich um. Ron brummte herausfordernd. „Was?"

„Nichts, nichts."

Thema Nr. Zwei: Weasleys wildfeurige Wunderknaller

„Als nächstes habe ich auf meiner Beschwerdeliste ein Schreiben wegen _Weasleys_ _wildfeurige_ _Wunderknaller._ Eine Frau, die anonym bleiben möchte, beklagt, dass sie durch ihre Feuerwerkskörper ein Knalltrauma erlitten hatte. Zudem berichtete sie, dass sie von einer Rakete verfolgt worden ist." Umbridge rückte ihre Brille wieder zurecht.

„ _Sie weiß doch genau, wie gut unser Feuerwerk ist! Ihr erster Tag als Schulleiterin damals ist doch unvergesslich geworden deshalb!" George klopfte sich auf die Schenkel._

_Ron konnte nicht so lachen, immerhin wusste er, was noch kam._

„Hm", machte Ron. „Auf den Produkten liegen Zauber, die es den Feuerwerken ermöglichen, semi-intelligent durch offene Türen und Fenster zu fliegen. Immer dorthin, wo es den meisten Schaden, … äh _Spaß_ verursachen kann. Personenschäden sind aber durch einen separaten Spruch ausgeschlossen."

„So, so. Kann es sein, dass auf dieser Rakete der Zauber vergessen wurde?"

„Hundertprozentig ausschließen kann ich es nicht, aber es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Unser Qualitätsmanagement ist unschlagbar."

_Jedenfalls wurde noch nichts anders bewiesen._

„Wie sehen ihre Kontrollmechanismen denn aus?", fragte sie lauernd. „Es geht immerhin um die Sicherheit ihrer Kunden."

„Die Sicherheitszauber legen wir beim Verkauf an der Kasse über das Produkt. Und bevor Sie fragen: Vor Verkauf wird es in diesem Tresorschrank mit durchsichtiger Stabilglasscheibe aufbewahrt und nur auf Anfrage in Gegenwart des Personals herausgeholt."

Umbridge kniff die Augen zu kleinen Knöpfen zusammen.

„Wollen Sie es testen?"

„Nein, schon gut. Eine Stichprobe scheint mir hier nicht möglich zu sein, aber sie haben einen untadeligen Leumund. Bis jetzt." Sie kritzelte etwas auf das Papier und legte es dann bei Seite.

Thema Nr. Drei: Minimuffs

„Ach ja! Ich habe hier noch eine Anzeige wegen Verstöße gegen das Tierwohl", eröffnete Umbridge einen weiteren Punkt. „Genau gesagt, geht es um die Haltung von Minimuffs. Die Gehege möchte ich einmal sehen."

Ron seufzte und führte sie in den dritten Stock des Ladens. Dort gab es einen kleinen Stall mit einem Auslaufgehege. Wenn er es recht betrachtete, sah das Gras tatsächlich ein wenig künstlich grün aus. Ein Minimuff kam aus der Unterbringung getorkelt. Schnell kontrollierte Ron, ob es genug Heu und frisches Wasser gab. Das hatte er am Morgen glatt vergessen, wie sonst auch, aber George hatte sich noch vor seinem Urlaub darum gekümmert, sodass die Durststrecke bisweilen kurz geblieben war.

„Die sehen ja nicht sehr glücklich aus", schnarrte Umbridge, als sie das plüschige Wesen erblickte. Hinter diesem rollte ein zweites aus dem Stall.

Ron drückte seine Nase gegen die Scheibe. „Unglücklich würde ich sie nicht nennen." Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob sie ein Gesicht hatten. Da war einfach nur Fell und zwei Kulleraugen, die aus jedem Kind ein „Ooooh!" entlockten. „Ich mein, sie haben einen Schlafplatz, Gras, Futter und Wasser. Was wollen Sie mehr?" Er brummte, dann fiel ihm ein: „Und Unterhaltung? Das haben sie auch ausreichend. Jeden Tag kommen Kinder, die mit den kleinen Viechern kuscheln."

Umbridge ließ sich keine Reaktion anmerken. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass diese ganzen Kinder die Minimuffs stressen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollen wir den Adrenalinspiegel der Kleinen messen? Allein diese Prozedur würde riesigen Stress hervorrufen! Außerdem… wären die doch nicht so plüschig, wenn sie nicht gedrückt und gestreichelt werden wollen..."

Sein Gegenüber war nicht beeindruckt.

Ron wurde langsam verzweifelt. „Hier! Fühlen Sie doch mal!"

Überrascht und anscheinend zu perplex, um abzulehnen, ließ sich Umbridge einen Minimuff in die Arme drücken. Versteinert bleib sie stehen. Kein Finger rührte sich und sie starrte entgeistert auf das Fellknäuel in ihrer Hand.

Er merkte, dass es ihr nicht gefiel. Dies ließ ihn murmeln: „Wir können es sicher auch pink färben..."

Sie hob plötzlich die Hand, als er schon über den passenden Zauber brütete. „Schon gut. Das wird schon passen, wenn ich es mir so recht ansehe." Murrend räumte sie den Minimuff in ihre kleine Handtasche und murmelte etwas von „Delikatesse".

„Wie bitte?"

„Hm?"

Sie blickten sich verwirrt an.

„Haben Sie gerade Delikatesse gesagt?", wiederholte Ron erschrocken.

„Ich habe nur an meine Katzen gedacht."

„ _Eigentlich hatte ich dem Krötengesicht den armen Minimuff nicht überlassen wollen, aber da war er schon in ihrer Tasche verschwunden. Na ja, man muss Opfer bringen."_

_George knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ewig sei an ihn gedacht."_

Thema Nr. Vier: Die Schlaue-Antwort-Feder

„Chrm Chrm", machte sie, als sie das nächste Blatt Papier besah und ein leichter roter Schimmer befiel ihre Wangen. „Das nächste Beschwerdeschreiben ist speziell."

Ron hob die Augenbrauen. Mittlerweile hatte er diesen Tag zum Scheißtag erklärt. Er wolle nur noch in sein Bett und warten, bis der Tag zu Ende war. „Speziell? Oh!" Als er hinüberlinste, sah er, dass auf das Papier mit den großen, ungelenken Buchstaben eines Kindes gekritzelt worden war.

„Ja, der Beschwerdeführer ist recht jung. Zwölf Jahre, um genau zu sein. Immer noch ausreichend, um eine Beschwerde an die Gewerbeaufsicht zu adressieren. Wir nehmen jedes Anliegen ernst."

„Worum geht es denn diesmal?", brummte er.

„Um die Schlaue-Antwort-Feder", las sie vor. „Der Junge wirft ihnen vor, dass der Zauber der Schlaue-Antwort-Feder nicht ausreichend lang auf dem Schreibutensil lag. Daher sei er durch die Kräuterkundeprüfung gefallen."

„Geben Sie mal her! Ich rieche ja förmlich, dass da etwas faul ist." Unwirsch nahm er ihr den Brief aus der Hand und überflog die Zeilen. „Reinster Schwachsinn! Der Junge ist überaus wortgewandt, die Schlaue-Antwort-Feder funktioniert einwandfrei."

„Lassen Sie mal sehen!" Umbridge holte es sich zurück. „Tatsächlich. Recht eloquent."

Da fiel Ron von Weitem noch eine Besonderheit auf. Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber, um den Namen entziffern zu können. „Teddy Lupin?", stöhnte er. „Ja! Der Junge ist ein Scherzkeks!"

„Chrm Chrm. Haben Sie etwa etwas gegen Witzbolde?" Sie blickte sich nochmals vielsagend um.

„Machen wir weiter!"

„ _Teddy sagst du?" George lachte glockenhell. „Ich sollte dem Jungen tatsächlich endlich ein Praktikum anbieten! Die Nachfolge schon einmal sichern."_

Thema Nr. Fünf: Würzzungen-Toffees

„Nun kommen wir zum letzten Ordnungspunkt und dann hätten Sie die Prüfung für heute auch schon geschafft." Geräuschvoll rückte sie das Blatt zurecht. „Der Beschwerdeführer beklagt sich über die Würzzungen-Toffees. Er hat ein oder zwei davon gegessen und seine Zunge hat sich auf anderthalb Meter verlängert. Dadurch hat die Zunge Schürfwunden davongetragen. Der Verbraucher war zwei Wochen im Sprechen eingeschränkt."

Ron stöhnte. „Also hat das Würzzungen-Toffee doch funktioniert?" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und diesmal können Sie auch nicht sagen, dass Warnhinweise fehlen. Dass sich die Zunge verlängert, ist genau der Sinn des Produkts. Ich denke, ich weiß, um wen es sich bei dem Beschwerenden handelt. Er hat sich auch schon mit einer Schadensersatzklage gegen uns gewandt, aber unser Anwalt ist optimistisch, dies ohne großes Aufsehen abwiegeln zu können."

„Ach, so ist das?"

„Genau", brummte er.

„Chrm Chrm."

„Was wollen Sie? Sagen Sie es doch einfach!"

„Chr- Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen." Sie stierte ihn böse an. „Jedenfalls sollten Sie wissen, dass dieser Herr die Gewerbeaufsicht kontaktiert hat, weil er der Meinung ist, dass der Produktionsprozess der Toffees verunreinigt sei. Er klagte außerdem über Bauchschmerzen."

„Das kann nicht sein!", brüllte Ron. Er hatte genug. Sie wollte ihn doch drangsalieren. Gewerbeaufsicht hin oder her, sie hatte nur haltlose Vorwürfe vorgebracht.

„Das bestimmen nicht Sie!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Ich werde eine Stichprobe nehmen müssen."

„ _Uuuh!" George rieb sich die Hände. „Uuuh..."_

„Machen Sie das!", schnaufte er. „Nur zu! Sie werden sehen, die Toffees sind tadellos!" Der Gedanke, Umbridge mit einer anderthalb Meter langen Zunge zu sehen, brachte ihn einen kleinen Funken Freude.

„Holen Sie mir doch welche aus dem Lager. Ich werde Sie mit ins Büro nehmen und dort testen lassen."

Schade! Nun hatte sich diese Chance auf Erheiterung auch verflüchtigt. „In Ordnung. Wie Sie wollen. Sonst noch etwas?", knurrte er zynisch.

Schadenfreude funkelte in ihren Augen. „Einen Tee!"

„Natürlich!", knurrte er. „Ein Tee! Sofort!"

„ _Oh, Ron! Was hast du getan?"_

Mit eiligen Schritten trat er ins Lager und fischte aus einer Kiste eine Hand voll Würzzungen-Toffees. Dieses Krötengesicht! Was bildete Sie sich ein? Da kam Sie her, mit fadenscheinigen Gründen und versuchte ihn zu terrorisieren.

Doch nicht mit ihm. Er war kein Schüler mehr! Er konnte sich wehren.

Während das Wasser im Kessel aufkochte, kam Ron der geniale Plan. Eine Idee, die ihr ein für alle Mal lehren würde, dass sie mit ihren Mitmenschen nicht umspringen konnte, wie es ihr beliebte. Zurückschlagen war die Devise!

„ _Ahnst du es schon?", fragte Ron und seine Stimme schnellte ein wenig in die Höhe._

_George nickte, doch sah verwirrt aus. „Du hast ihr ein Toffee in den Tee getan? Aber wie-"_

Zielstrebig, denn er wusste genau, was zu tun war, er sah es deutlich vor seinen Augen, nahm er einen weiteres Toffee aus der Vorratskiste. Er war schon dabei das Papier abzuwickeln, als sein Blick auf ein pinkes Bonbon fiel. Hämisch grinste er in sich hinein.

Die pinke Variante für das pinke Monster! Das passte noch besser.

Er entschied sich um. Die Charge, die sie in Pink produziert hatten, mussten sie schnell wieder vom Markt nehmen, denn sie neigte dazu, die Zungen bis auf drei Meter zu strecken und das war wirklich nicht mehr lustig.

Mit einem kleinen _Plumps_ versank die Würzzungenpraline in der Flüssigkeit und blieb am Tassenboden liegen. Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen. So war das nicht geplant. Wenn sie die _Spezialzutat_ sehen könnte, würde sie es nimmer trinken. Er schwankte das Gefäß ein wenig hin und her, doch die Bewegung reichte nicht, um den Klotz aufzulösen. Ohne groß nachzudenken, steckte er den Finger hinein und rührte um.

„ _Tat das nicht weh? Ich meine, das war kochendes Wasser gewesen."_

„ _Doch, aber ich war wirklich wütend." Ron präsentierte seinen Bruder den verbrühten Finger._

„ _Okay, das verstehe ich jetzt, aber woher kommen die Knutschflecken?"_

Leise feixend beobachtete Ron, wie Umbridge den Tee trank. Sie schlürfte, doch verzog sonst keine Mine. „Schmeckt es Ihnen?", fragte er lauernd.

Dann kam Bewegung in sie. Sie sah ihn an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Oder als hätte er einen Heiligenschein. Oder als würde er nackt vor ihr stehen.

Rons Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, während ihre sich beinahe zu kleinen Herzchen formten. Er keuchte und versuchte sie mit aller Gewalt von sich fern zu halten, doch es half alles nichts. Ihre Lippen fanden seine. Während er sich krümmte, wuchs ihr Hunger auf mehr. Ron schrie um Hilfe und eine Traube an Schaulustigen bildete sich um sie. Die Versuche, einzugreifen, waren zu zögerlich, denn jeder kannte Umbridge und den lustigen Ladeninhaber. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, Ron aus seinem Hemd zu schälen, machte sie sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Die Schmach, in Unterhosen vor entsetzten Eltern und schreienden Kindern zu stehen, wurde ihn nur durch die eintreffenden Auroren erspart.

„ _Ron!", schrie George gellend. „Das war kein Würzzungentoffee, sondern ein Liebestrank." Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schnappte nach Luft. „Eine Eigenkreation, um genau zu sein. ‚Eros'. Ziemlich stark sogar und sie entfacht eine wilde Gier. Ich habe sie genau aus diesen Gründen nie auf den Markt gebracht."_

„ _Scheiße! Wegen dir habe ich jetzt die Ermittlungen meiner ehemaligen Kollegen am Hals!"_

„ _Ne ne ne, Freundchen, so nicht." George lachte immer noch. „Du hast die Probleme am Hals, weil du deine Rachegelüste nicht unter Kontrolle hattest."_


End file.
